The past and future rebirths and lives of naruto
by Invader Kyuubi
Summary: One night when naruto was asleep kyubi enganed in a conversation with a stranger, and since then wierd things have begun to happen, now Naruto must face his past lives and his future self s to save the world, rated T because I whant to
1. Chapter 1

Location: Konaha, naruto, kyubi mindscape

Time: 3:46 a.m.

Disclaimer don't own naruto

Chapter one, Kyubi`s thoughts and an uninvited guest

Kyubi was sleeping in his half sleepy way. Since naruto was sleeping and he couldn't see through his eyes, there was really nothing to do in his prison.

He began to ponder his past, his strange fragmented past and what few memories he had when he and his brethren were all one in the same. When him and the other tailed beasts split from ten tails, The power they had was split into parts depending on there order of coming into being, Him being the first got the most power, while shukaku got the least but still quite a bit of power.

The memories where hardest, they each knew there how they were divided, because it was the last memory they all had together, but own how ten tails came into existence they had no idea, the memories were divided more evenly then the power, but the memories they didn't have a large portion of them disapered and the rest remain inside the sage of six paths body wherever it may lie.

It was a goal of his to find these missing memories, the body to reclaim those memories.

Kyubi thinking of these things did not notice there was a cloaked figure outside his cage staring at him with fascination in its orange, slitted pupil eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer no own naruto

Alternating between kyubis pov and the mystery person pov

Chapter 2: Talking guest, lost memories

And the watching of a familiar stranger

Kyubi thibking of these things did not notice there was a cloaked figure outside his cage staring at him with fascination in its orange, slitted pupil eyes.

Well, well, well, never thought to see you locked up, Said the hooded figure.

Kyubi whipped his head around so fast. That it hurt his neck; he hadn't heard that voice in a long time…

You!… How!…When?…Out…, he said not making complete sense.

You, Yes its me.

How, did I get out? That's not your concern, now is it?

When, did I get out? Took me nine hundred years but I accomplished it. The hooded figured smirked while saying this noting his expression

Well, what do you want, kyubi said darkly?

Hmm, can't I just come to talk where old friends aren't we? The figure said sarcastically with sickly fake sweetness.

Aint it funny, the figure said sourly, the last time I saw you are positions where reversed. The voice cheered up greatly

The boy your in will be a problem to me, I need him eliminated, the figure said calmly like if she was taking about her lunch that day.

Why, do you need him eliminated, and why are telling me this? Kyubi said, his voice dark and filled with malice, curiosity, hate, wonder and displeasure. It worried him that it would come and had not tried to kill him…yet…

Why does he need to be eliminated, well I cant tell you, and why I am telling you this is quite simple, you will be the one that kills him.

What? Kyubi asked greatly starteld. Why would I do that, Im in the kid and why would I HELP YOU!

Quite simple really, the figure said, you will do it because… then the figure stopped talking, and looked as if it was listening to something. I must leave now mongrel, the figure said. And disappeared.

Kyubi was about to say something but then naruto turned and opened his eyes for a split second and kyubi saw another figure staring at naruto form outside the mindscape, the figures eyes staring sadly at naruto and moved his lips as if speaking, then naruto closed his eyes again, and kyubi lost his vision.

That scared kyubi even more mainly because, he knew that face, there was no way that face should have been there, and what it had said was disturbing. Kyubi knew there was a change on the wind and it was not a good one.

Me: guessing game guess the mysterious figure gender.

I


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, the silent garden.

A beautiful woman was slowly watering a garden full of huge beautiful flowers, bushes and trees that shown and shimmered like collard gems all around. When suddenly behind her a portal opened up, and a cloaked figure popped out behind her.

"Well, how did it go?" The women asked

"Perfectly fine the hag took the bait and followed me to find kyubi and him." The hooded figure, said and an obviously male voice," she thinks she has the upper hand, on us but she is wrong.

"Anything else wrong," she could see hear the distress on him.

"He`s going to have to find out about it a lot sooner then he should,." The man replied grimly.

"Will that put a damper on things?"

"Yes, though how much I don't know." The mans replied

"Hmm," the women said thoughtfully.

"So", the man said slyly," I have to go hunt a dangerous beast, would you like to aid me?"

"What kind of beast" the women said mischievous, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"The beast with two backs."


	4. Chapter 4 dreams

Chapter 4

Dream pov

Standing next to a stream I looked at the sky and sighed

HEY Usel, where is Ren? Yelled a voice belonging to a young man, with bright, red hair, and woody brown eyes, dressed in monk's clothes.

"_Do I look like I KNOW Kin?" I yelled_

_Oh um Usel! Said Kin you have mud on your cheek you can't go to the temple like that."_

_Huh? Oh." I said and when turned to the stream and whipped the mud form my pale face, my face constricting with annoyance, when my yellow hair flew into my electric blue eyes._

Naruto felt wrong. Something had been off lately. He always felt like someone had been watching him sleep. Well in fact any time of day actually. It was creepy. Naruto knew the Kyuubi was restless. He tried to talk to it but it would glower, shut its mouth real tight and looked irritated. Naruto had been having weird dreams lately. He was different people in each dream but it always revolved around the same people. Last night was the first time he had ever seen a face. The face resembled his slightly, but was slightly different. More sharper, and more angled. The hair was more vibrate and so were the eyes. The cloths were odd ( a/n if you ever seen inuyasha he dresses like sesshoamru a bit, but blue)

Naruto new this person but he didn't know how, he wondered if he was his ancestor.

"So he's beginning to get the dreams", the women said.

"Yes," the man said as he stroked her long dark blue hair.

Don't worry Ill protect him. The man said

How? How can protect him, you can't go there yet, you need more time.

"I know. SANDY!" he yelled.

A door opened and a man walked through wearing a sandy colored coat," ugh what to you want, and at least if you call for me can you to be dressed and not just finished with your little game`s," he snapped, trying to cover his eyes form the sight of the two nestled together.

"Sandy" He asked

"What?"

"I need you to get me, Zero the bloodline thief "

Me: Oh Zero the bloodline thief, wonder what he steals?


End file.
